rising_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Roman Empire
The Holy Roman Empire is a European Nation occupying much of Central Europe, the Reich stretches from the Mediterranean Sea to the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Danube. It borders France, Belgium, Russia, Denmark and Hungary. History Foundation The Holy Roman Empire was founded when Pope Leo III crowned Charlemagne as Emperor in the year 800, conferring upon him the Imperial Dignity. Sadly, Charlemagne's descendants were not as worthy of the title as he was, and the Empire gradually weakened until it was restored to it's former glory in 962 by Otto I, first Emperor of the Ottonian Dynasty, who would rule as Emperors until 1024. Conflict with the Papacy The Holy Roman Empire would clash with the Papacy several times in the Eleventh through Thirteenth Centuries, mainly over control of Italy and the issue of Investiture. Despite the efforts of the Salian and Hohenstaufen Emperors, the Papacy triumphed in each of these conflicts, thanks in part to the aid of the Northern Italian States, The House of Welf, and the Normans. Protestant Revolt The begining of the end for the Holy Roman Empire was the Protestant Revolt, which began when the renegade monk Martin Luther hammered his heretical 95 Theses ''to the door of the Augsburg Cathedral. This set off a chain reaction of Religious Wars that eventually culminated in the Thirty Years War (1618-1648), which broke the back of Imperial Authority. Dissolution The death blow to the Holy Roman Empire came in 1806 when Napoleon Bonaparte, following his victory over the Austrian Army at Austerlitz, forced Emperor Francis II to abandon the Imperial Title. Re-Establishment In the year 1851, King Maximilian Emmanuel of Bavaria began a policy of expansion in southern Germany, annexing Swabia and purchasing the Tyrol and Venetia from Austria. King Maximilian and the Austrian Emperor Frederick then declared the Empire restored, and held the first Imperial Election in over sixty years. Maximilian was subsequently elected as Kaiser Maximilian III. He arranged the betrothal of his son Ferdinand to the only child of Emperor Frederick, Countess Amelia von Habsburg. Emperor Maximilian ruled well until his death in 1869. Reign of Ferdinand IV & Reunification: Following a regency, Maximilian's son Ferdinand took the throne in 1874. Ferdinand almost immediately set out to finish his father's work. He sent ambassadors to the King of Italy, The King of Prussia, The King of Hungary, The Queen of Holland and the King of Belgium, offering to negotiate their reunification with the Empire. Italy, Holland and Prussia accepted the offer, while Hungary agreed to an alliance and Belgium declined to join. The Holy Roman Empire, Italy, Holland and Prussia then signed the Treaty of Innsbruck, which formally incorporated Italy, Holland and Prussia into the Empire. Politics The Holy Roman Empire is an elective Monarchy. The Emperor is elected by the Prince-Electors. The Emperor reigns for life. Current Electors: '''Emperor Ferdinand IV of Bavaria '- Elector of Bavaria, The Palatinate, Wurttemberg, Baden, Regensburg, Würzburg, Bohemia, Salzburg, Hesse-Kassal, Hanover, and Mecklenburg. King Umberto I of Italy '- Elector of Piedmont, Naples, Lombardy and Tuscany. '''King Rudolf I of Saxony-Brandenburg '- Elector of Brandenburg and Saxony. ''' Military Army The Imperial Army is comprised of six Legions, which are: Legio I ''Germanica ''- Recruited from Prussia. Legio II ''Italia ''- Recruited from Italy. Legio III ''Raetia ''- Recruited from Bavaria and Swabia. Legio IV ''Noricum ''- Recruited from Austria and Bohemia. Legio V ''Sicilia ''- Recruited from Sicily and Sardinia. Legio VI ''Frisia ''- Recruited from the Netherlands. Category:Nations Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Monarchy Category:Colonial Powers Category:1850s Map